Freedom of the Night Redone
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: Vegeta and Brolly meet in a hush hush meeting that becomes much more than expected. The reason why I am redoing this is in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the newer version. I fixed chapter's 3-onward because when I wrote the chapters I was not in the right state of mind due to an occurring issue within the family. So now I took the time extended it, explained more of what happened etc. Enjoy. The poem is still mine and published so back off. Muaha**

**Chapter 1**

"**Freedom of the night"**

_The moon full,_

_Round and glowing._

Brolly stood high on the red rocky mountain top waiting this place was his hide away for years. He came here at night when his father would sleep to think or look at the palace and allow his anger for the royals to consume him. Breathing in deep filling his lungs of the fragrant air of the sweet grass and the wildlife of his home planet. He was overlooking the plains and majestic capitol of Vegetasi seeing the palace standing above all the little homes scattered around. The palace held the mighty and cowardly King Vegeta for it was he that ordered him to be killed as a baby and father exiled from the palace then killed when his father begged for his life. Little did they know they survived and were well waiting for the right moment to strike. His tail twitched.

_The breezes in my face,_

_The Darkness filled with the_

_Light glimmering in the sky_

This night would be like the others he waited. Brolly thought about the plan his father had plotted to gain his revenge to kill the king and his heir and take the throne for his father. He was trained for this very moment but he knew he was just a puppet for his father doing all the dirty work. As his father would say it was what they all owed him. The king owed him his throne for his command, and Brolly owed him his life and the only payment would be to do as his father wished. He was ready to do what his father wanted but now he was full of conflicted emotions and thoughts he was a slave to his father's will. How can he do it now?

_Creeps, corners, and dark figures_

_Watching your every move, who cares?_

_I am free in the night._

The moon hung over the red planet covering the lands with a soft glow. There were no worries of the gigantic Oozaru rummaging the lands it was against all laws decreed by the old rulers no one was to transform on their planet only in training and war.

Brolly fought the call of the beast much like everyone else on the planet ignoring the beast that called through his veins to be released. He emitted a growl under his breath lifting a lip to show his long canine. The air shifted and he smelt the alluring fertile aroma of the one he waited for.

_The night is my getaway,_

_If only I can experience such a thing_

_All day._

The one coming didn't know of his father's plans or of the atrocity done to him and his father by his beloved king the little one was ignorant to it all. He couldn't tell him. How could he tell the little fertile Sayian that he would kill the king and prince to allow his father to ascend the throne when the ones plotted against was him and his father the king? Yes he the son of a high elite nobleman would kill him and his father. He felt the small hand of his secret lover of three months touch his shoulder.

"Brolly."

Brolly turned and looked down at the little one with a blank expression. "Prince Vegeta." He took him in his arms wrapping him close to his chest. The prince, the one day ruler of the planet, the one Brolly was meant to kill in only a month from now was in his arms. How was it possible you ask?

Three months ago when the season of fog passed, he found the little one sitting on his rock growling. At the time Brolly didn't know who he was, he never saw any of the royal family to Brolly he was just a regular fertile Sayian man. Finding the Sayian very attractive he felt inclined to sooth the little one only to get his hand nearly bitten in the process. The little one was aggressive and volatile for a fertile Sayian which intrigued him more. Brolly left for a moment and gave an offering of fresh meat as a sign of peace and kept his wrist and palm to the air so the fertile could smell his scent showing no aggression or ill will. It worked the fertile took the offering he calmed in his presence releasing the tension of his body and ate the meat. Brolly was the one to break the silence asking why he was so angry. The fertile told him we was going to be made to mate a dominate Sayian male to produce strong children and he didn't wished to be made to mate a man he didn't know. That was the only detail he was given they talked briefly that night but it didn't stop there. Every night the fertile came there and he was there to greet the fertile but never giving each other their names. They would talk and share food and he found himself become smitten with the fertile.

It was the second week of their meetings Brolly found out who the fertile was. The fertile came to him with his emotions raging of anger telling Brolly how his father demanded him to stop training, and that he was a fool for doing so because it was much frowned upon for a fertile to fight. The fertile stated that his father only allowed his training to continue due to the fact he was a prince and needed to know how to defend himself. Brolly was shocked to silence and left, leaving the prince behind. How could he see the prince again he was meant to kill him. Brolly didn't return for two nights wishing things could have been different that they could be someone else but he couldn't stay away he was infatuated with the fertile. The third night when he returned the prince was already there waiting his pose was strained arms crossed, feet planted, and a scowl on his face soon as he saw Brolly he growled and verbally attacked him. They wrestled, growled, and bared their teeth to one another but it was Brolly that finally ended their struggle by pinning the fertile to the ground then crushed his lips to the prince's and the prince returned it with eagerness. That night after their passions subsided did Brolly inform the prince of his name and it continued on as such they met in the darkness and made love every night never saying they loved one another keeping the relationship airy and simple. They used each other to take out their aggressions of the day.

But now Brolly knew it was more than infatuation he fell hard in love with the aggressive fertile the prince. He wanted to claim and mate the prince making him his and his only to love and hold. He wanted the prince to bare him life in the seclusion of the deep woods far away from prying eyes. He placed his nose on top of Vegeta's head and took in a deep breath smelling the sweet fertile scent he gave off with the hint of arousal it made Brolly weak. He growled deep and yanked Vegeta's head back to look in the dark eyes of his little lover. "Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta moaned up at him and parted his lips waiting for the larger to take them in a searing kiss. Brolly complied with the display and crushed his lips down in a demanding kiss tasting the sweetness of Vegeta's mouth.

_The night is my freedom,_

_Underneath my chains._

Brolly ripped away the barrier of Vegeta's royal robe to see the naked flesh bared to him and he growled with appreciation. He wasn't the only one who felt the call of the beast inside needing the carnal desire to be fulfilled. Brolly attacked Vegeta's neck licking and nibbling on the soft flesh feeling the blood pump wildly in the veins. How much he wanted to taste that blood on his lips was unexplainable it was a need to him. He heard the soft whimpers falling from the mouth above and groaned he needed to hear more. Trailing his tongue lower to the prince's collar bone he swept his tongue up to the prince's chin and claimed his lips once again slowly bringing them down to the soft grass for Vegeta to lay on the discarded robe. He started to stoke the prince's tail gaining a high long groan from the prince.

Brolly moved on by roughly groping Vegeta's flesh touching the skin he knew like the back of his hand earning a small groan from the prince. He kissed and lick down Vegeta's tight body loving the feel of the ridges of muscle under his tongue. His prince was fit and had a very good muscle portion for his size it suited him very well. He continued to trail his heated kisses down Vegeta's leg only stopping to suckle and lick the inner thigh to make Vegeta squirm under his mouth. He continued his path to Vegeta's inner knee to repeat the process only this time leaving a light bite behind. He could feel the prince tremble in pleasure under his ministrations. He placed his hands on the small feet of the prince's and began to smooth them down massaging around the ankle and sole of his foot. He only touched the top lightly with his finger tips to make the prince shiver.

"Please Brolly I cannot take much more!" His little prince moaned out his plea making Brolly's inner beast purr in delight. Lifting the prince's hips to turn him around to lay on his stomach he hiked up the prince's hips displaying the round perfect globes to his eyes. He playfully slapped the right cheek and heard a surprised yelp from Vegeta. He chuckled gaining a glare from the prince from over his shoulder. Brolly smacked the other and Vegeta placed his head back on his arms. Brolly always gain a burst of pride when Vegeta would go into this position for him it showed that Vegeta trusted him leaving himself in such a vulnerable state but it also made his heart twitch thinking that not too long ago he would have killed the prince, and soon he had to make a choice on the course of action being made. But he knew one thing for certain he couldn't kill the beautiful fertile. Brolly stroked and squeezed Vegeta's cheeks feeling the tight muscles go lax under his hands spreading them apart he gazed at the little opening begging to be filled. Brolly moved forward and licked the tight ring making Vegeta release a long groan, he started to circle his tongue around it making it wet and excited while he began to stroke the tail from base to tip ruffling the fur. He place two fingers at the opening and pushed it in feeling Vegeta's natural lubrication slick his fingers it was his time to groan. He pushed them in deep and stroked around looking for the spot that made Vegeta cry out, a quick shout out informed him he found it. Keeping his fingers on the spot he pushed down and lightly stroked making Vegeta move his hips and thighs quake. The beast inside him roared to him to take the little fertile to sate his own needs. He was after all a Sayian male.

Brolly removed his fingers from the tail and passage making Vegeta moaned out his dismay only to be roughly turned to his back and hips lifted. Brolly pulled his pants down to his knees and pushed himself inside the prince with his large cock hearing a sharp cry ring through the air. He paused holding the hips still as he caught his breath taking Vegeta never will never get old to him the feeling of the tight passageway constricting on his cock took his breath away every time. He heard a growl being released beneath him and knew his fertile was becoming restless and needed to be finished off like himself. Holding the hips still he pulled out only leaving the tip inside before he thrust back in with force making the fertile shout once again. He done this many times maintaining the little control he had until he let it go. Thrusting wildly into his little fertile watching the prince toss his head from side to side and throwing his head back opening his mouth wide to release a loud mean when he would strike his prostate. Brolly groaned from the display of pleasure his prince gave him it was better than any he ever seen before. Brolly collapsed to his elbows his nose touching Vegeta's staring deep in the passion fill eyes never one slowing down his savage pace.

He felt the prince wrap his legs around his hips and met his thrusts with enthusiasm bringing his arms to wrap around Brolly's ribs digging his fingertips in the shoulder blades and his tail to wrap around Brolly's thigh for support. Brolly didn't mind one bit he enjoyed the feeling of Vegeta grasping on to him it boosted his ego that he could make the prince like this. Brolly placed his head on Vegeta's shoulder his nose pressed into the neck smelling the waves of rutting and passion fill his lungs it spurred him on more. The beast inside roaring and clawing to fill its most wanted desire. Brolly's thrusts became uneven but more powerful as his power began to raise hearing Vegeta shout and moan louder feeling the passage tighten and quake on him. Brolly knew Vegeta was almost there and his was coming fast as well. The blood by his lips cried out to him begging him to taste it, the beast inside clawing its approval he didn't care any longer. He growled and harshly whispered out.

"Vegeta by my right of a dominate male I claim you as mine." Brolly bared his fangs and snapped them down on Vegeta's neck making the fertile shout out, and met his end releasing between their stomachs. Brolly groaned at the sweet rich taste of Vegeta's blood filling his mouth why he waited so long for this he forgotten. He began thrust harder when the passage tighten up trying to push him out. The blood and tightness made him see stars when he came. He closed his eyes and arched throwing his head back he roared, blood streaming from his mouth to drip down on Vegeta's chest. Brolly stayed like that locked inside his now bonded mate letting the euphoria pass him, looking down he saw his little fertile passed out from sensory overload. Brolly could feel his mate inside his mind now, and his little fertile was at peace. He smiled slowly pulling himself out, he saw the twitch of his brow and a light groan from his mate. He fixed his pants and maneuvered Vegeta around to place back his robe shielding him from the cool breeze. Laying them both on their sides he exposed the bite he placed there licking it clean of the blood to ensure it will not infect. It would heal in a few days but until then Vegeta couldn't be away from him. Brolly would soon have to find a place so that they could be alone for several days and deal with the consequences at a later time. One thing he did know however the plot could not be carried out. Brolly wondered if Vegeta would become heavy with his child due to this night his fertile scent was quite strong. He smiled rubbing the tight abs lost in daydreams.

_Underneath my chains of slavery,_

_The night is my freedom._

"BROLLY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

_The night is no longer_

_My freedom._

_For the chains are sealed._


	2. Chapter 2

**It is told by Paragus's point of view. "Freedom of the night"**

**Chapter 2**

Paragus was rudely awakened from his slumber by a charge in the air making the scouter sitting on the table by his armchair bleep and ding. Taken by surprise he jumped out of his bed snagging the scouter reading the energy level rise not far from the cabin. _What is that boy doing? _Paragus grabbed his green armor forcing it down on his body patting the left chest making sure his trusty device was at hand.

Slamming the door behind him he took off into the sky tracking down the energy that climbed close to its limitation. He growled under his breath he had told his son time and time again that he couldn't display his power over five hundred or the royal scouts would come to find the source and enlist them into the royal guard. Paragus didn't fear the king nor his men his son Brolly was the strongest off all, his son was the legendary! He just wished to wait revenge they say 'is a dish best served cold.' He wanted the king to stay in his belief of safety and security not even thinking on the possibilities of what wrongs could happen. See unlike himself the planet of Sayians adored the king and prince there was no concerns of someone trying to overthrow them. Well he wasn't like the others he wanted the throne and he wanted revenge. His plan would be his greatest achievement and it was a possible achievement with the legendary fighting on your side. He chuckled while skimming pass the black tree tops soaring up the mountain.

Paragus planned on doing what King Vegeta has done to him. He planned on visiting the palace the night that Prince Vegeta was to be mated to a noble Sayian naturally to cash the celebration. Brolly would show them all, he would transform to the legendary and hold the prince. Paragus wanted to see the king beg for his son's life much like he had but no he would not spare the prince. Instead have Brolly snap the neck to ensure the prince would not survive in front of the king. Then he would humiliate the great mighty king and kill him by ripping off his head and keep it at the door step. The grand finale would be him sitting on the throne for all to bow to him with his son at his side.

The scouter bleeped once again showing the power decrease and level back to an unnoticeable one hundred. He sighed happy that his son at least to have some common sense to stop. Passing the last of the trees to be surrounded by the rocky cliffs he grunted the boy was close by. He followed the direction the scouter pointed bringing him to a site he would have never expected! His son cuddling and stroking the stomach of another Sayian. No not just another Sayian the scent told him it was a fertile upon closer inspection he saw a very large claiming mark on the Sayians neck and his son's lips covered in blood. Looking to the face of the fertile he was shocked, it was the prince, he knew it was. The Sayian was a splitting image of his sire only differences of height and width. Paragus shook out of anger his son mated the prince he roared taking his son by surprise.

"BROLLY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" His son growled at him baring his teeth at him. Paragus cursed out his frustrations and anger. The boy mated the prince his plan was ruined! He couldn't kill the prince now no matter how much he wanted to. If he killed the prince his son would die not much longer after. Paragus didn't know what to do now, he had to think of something and quickly the damn fertile would wake soon from the aggression of Brolly displayed.

Paragus knew one thing he had to get Brolly away from here. He walked over to where his son laid only to get more of a show of aggression. It was a clear message. 'Stay away or die.' He could or would not leave his son here, nor would he take the prince with him. The fool could lay here in the dirt where he belonged. "Brolly I'm your sire and you are coming back with me!" He watched as Brolly stood at full height and squared his shoulders bringing out his chest preparing to fight. _Fuck the idiot has gone feral! _Paragus smirked he wouldn't have a problem with his son with his trusty device. You couldn't leave a wild beast without it being collared or tagged.

He wasn't stupid he made sure he had his son perfectly fitted with energy restraints and electricity. Incase Brolly would go into a rampage of any sorts he would be able to zap his power away you never know when you needed it. Right now would be the first time he would have to use the device on his son since the boy passed the age of ten. Pulling out the controller he pressed the red button, turned the dialer to zero, and pressed the blue button on the left to start up the restraints. He watched his son tighten his teeth grunting through the pain grabbing on the gold necklace and a hand on the golden headband. Brolly fell to his knees and panted until collapsing hard to the ground crawling to the feet of Paragus.

Paragus looked down to his son and frowned lifting a boot he struck hard on his son's temple stopping all movements. He looked back over to the prince that shivered slightly from the lost of heat Paragus snarled kicking his son one last time in show of his utter disapproval. He had to do something, he needed Brolly but how could his plan work now.

Lifting his son's arm he pulled him up placing Brolly's dead weight on the left side of his back. Paragus started to think about claimings. He knew he couldn't kill the prince without his son dying as well. A mated pair was meant to stay together alone for three days to fully seal the bond. Paragus glanced over to his son's neck noticing Vegeta had not bitten him as well. Well it wasn't a bond only the claim over Vegeta. Paragus smirked well one door closes another opens, since Vegeta hadn't bitten Brolly that means Vegeta would not be able to hear, feel, or sense his son. The prince would wake up alone believing Brolly ran, and what a disgrace he would be to return home claimed and abandoned. Paragus laughed yes what shame it would bring to the house of Vegeta. The little fertile prince returning home un-pure and claimed by an unknown Sayian.

His son on the other hand would be able to feel, hear, and sense Vegeta but Paragus had a cure for that as well. Yes it seems a plan has already bloomed and things would come much sooner under the new circumstances. Paragus laughed loudly and took off to the sky with his son on his back leaving the prince alone in the dead of night. A new plot brewing in his mind.

**Told by Vegeta's point of view. **

Vegeta awoke with a small grunt he slowly opened his eye's reaching out his hand feeling the ground. Not the large body he expected to find. Sitting up quickly he turned confirming that he was indeed alone. Turning his head from side to side he scanned the area where was Brolly?

_Maybe he went off to gain food for them there was no other reason for him to leave_. Vegeta reached up rubbing his throbbing neck. _He claimed me._ Vegeta sighed he was unsure of what to expect now he was claimed by Brolly in the heat of their passion. Vegeta took in the scent that still lingered in the air rutting, blood, and Brolly was all he could smell it made him moan. But there was something else in that air it was faint and he couldn't place it, shrugging it off he thought maybe it was one of the many beast's of the land coming to check out the source of the growls and shouts.

Vegeta laid back on the grass waiting for Brolly to return. Thinking of the possible troubles ahead with his father and what he has done would cause a riot amongst the council. _What do I feel for Brolly. I know nothing of the man. Do I truly love this man to be mated and bonded to him? Well there isn't much I can do now the process has begun and I cannot undo it. _Vegeta thought about the feelings he felt towards the larger male. He felt very content being with him, the sex was unbelievable, and everyday he couldn't wait to come here to see him again. Brolly was the one to take his virginity and he was more than willing to give it to the man, Brolly made him feel happy even when he was sitting through his studies he would think about the man on the mountain and feel joy. Yes he did have very strong feelings for Brolly maybe it was love. Vegeta watched the red morning sun rise to it's zenith he growled. It has been hours and nothing, not a hair or sound from the larger male he waited for. Vegeta stood up pacing around the area his mind becoming frantic.

_Where is he? He should have been back by now! What if he never returns? What if he changed his mind?_ Vegeta growled as his thoughts turned for the worse. _What if this was his plan to humiliate me? To claim me and abandon me! _

The sun was setting Vegeta knew he couldn't wait any longer, Brolly would not return. Vegeta growled loudly kicking the rocks off the cliff. _That bastard how dare he! I will hunt him down and skin him alive! _The whole day was wasted to Vegeta his thoughts stayed on Brolly not thinking once of the repercussions of him returning home. Vegeta's anger, hurt, and hunger occupied his mind.

Vegeta blasted to the sky with a shout, growling his whole flight back to the palace. Vegeta landed on his balcony grumbling under his breath straightening his robe around his neck and tighten it around his body. He pushed opened the glass door and groaned there was his father sitting in the arm chair by the fire place waiting for him. _Fuck. _

"Father." Vegeta really wasn't ready to see his father right now. He didn't expect his father would wait for his return. He watched his sire raise his head and frowned.

"Son I see you are not properly dressed. Where have you been? I have been waiting for hours. You missed the dinner with your mate to be, and your studies." His father stood walking closer to him. "Dammit son where are you gallivanting off to at night? You have duties you cannot be out there in such a dress without and escort! It is..." As his father approached he stop in his tracks smelling the air.

Vegeta tilted his head away and down to hide the mark on his neck but he knew the scents on him would give it away. "Who? Who are you debauching yourself to?" The king roared coming closer to Vegeta.

"It is no longer a concern father. It is over." Vegeta whispered he prayed his father would stop there and not inspect closer.

"Son you fool, what were you thinking?" The king grabbed Vegeta's face with a hand holding Vegeta's head up. "You are to be pure! Not used! What would your mate say? I will tell you…" Vegeta cursed under his breath once he felt the hand tighten and his father's voice trailed off. Vegeta looked at his fathers face to see the eyes trained on the mark. "You're claimed… Used and claimed."

"Father it is over, I will find a way to have it removed!" Vegeta didn't know what else to say. He knew it was impossible to have it removed he just needed to find a way to steer the argument away grasping at straws. His father released him and stepped back.

"You say it is over, so the Sayian abandoned you." His fathers voice was calm which made Vegeta worry more. "You are a fool. How could you allow this to happen? You brought shame to the family to me moreso. How dare you. You are nothing but a whore. You are no longer fit for the throne, I should have just tossed you into the harems to be used perhaps you would have enjoyed it much more than the status of a prince." Vegeta watched his father turn to leave and he panicked.

"No father! No! It was a mistake! Please let me fix this! I will find a way!" Vegeta rushed to his father grasping his arm pleading to his father.

His father turned quickly and slapped him hard on his cheek causing Vegeta to fall to the floor from the force of the blow. "No! Do not touch me slut! Like a spoiled brat you are you cause a problem that I must fix! You cause me more heart ach than your worth! You are worthless now! Do you understand that now? A disgrace to your name! Stay in your room Vegeta do not leave here! There will be guards on the balcony as well I cannot afford for anyone to know that you are claimed." The king left leaving Vegeta behind holding his cheek.

Vegeta sat there hurt and stunned. He wasn't stunned with the fact his father stroke him it was the fact that his father called him by name. He has never done that before he would always say son or my son when the moments were dear. The words slut and whore rang in his head. Those words where true he was those things now no one will ever see him as the future ruler or prince any longer.

Vegeta placed his hands on his face allowing the tears to flow. First he was abandoned and now his father despised him and he deserved it. He should have never spoke with Brolly he should have never returned night after night. He should have just continued on in the palace as he has done for twenty years if he had then none of this would be happening.

_ Brolly what you planned happened! You bastard, I trusted you and allow you to use me and now I am here shamed and dishonored, claimed and used! I hope you are happy! Because by all the gods I am not. I am a idiot for allowing this to happen! Father I am sorry. I will find a way to fix this, and I will be your son once again._

Vegeta moved from the floor to lay on the bed he was very distraught, how could he fix this. The mark was forever, and he couldn't hide it for long the people will know._ Brolly why did you do this to me? What have I ever done for you to do such a thing to me? _

**Told by King Vegeta's point of view. **

_That fool! Why he would allow such a thing to happen. How can I fix this? Potat would not have his son Yam mate my son now not when my son has been marked. I have to figure something out! I cannot let this become public I cannot have my son or my name disgraced. _

He marched down the long hallways with a purpose watching as the guards brought their fist to their chest's as a sign of respect. _They would not be making that show of respect if they find out that my son was claimed and abandoned. Who is the bastard who dare claim my son?_

Ha marched to his study commanding a guard to bring is most faithful advisor Tarnip. He was scuffing through his records of noblemen and their son's. He was determined to find a way to fix this problem and protect their name from the disgrace.

"My lord you called for me?" He looked up to the Saiyan that stood by the door entrance bowing to him. Tarnip was a strong Saiyan standing at 6 feet with short spikes of hair. He trusted Tarnip of all the rest. Tarnip would do anything to keep the high monarchy flawless. After all Tarnip was his younger brother and closest to him of their brood.

"Tarnip my brother no need to greet me in such a manner. Please come sit I have distressing news and I need your help. I need you more than an advisor brother the subject concerns you as well." He sighed extending a hand to the plush chair across him.

"What is the problem brother?" Tarnip sat crossing his arms and placing them on the desk resting his head on his folded arms.

"My son placed as all in a very bad predicament. Your dear nephew was running off to knocks boots with a commoner he ended up being claimed and abandoned." He grunted. _That boy will be the death of me I am sure of it._

"What? When did this happen? Who was the one?" He watched Tarnip straighten up and clench his fist.

"The details I do not know. He didn't tell me a name. But that is not the concern Tarnip. Vegeta was meant to be mated to Yam in one month from now. Potat made it clear Vegeta was meant to stay pure until then. Now Vegeta is no longer pure and has a claim mark upon his neck without question Potat will not have his son mate mine." He sighed. "Yam was the strongest and oldest bloodline on the planet other than our own. He would have been perfect for Vegeta and had strong children. But now the boy ruined it. Now our duty is to find someone who is loyal enough to not speak of the disgrace and cover up the claim as his own. That is the problem Tarnip this must be fixed."

"Yes I can see the dilemma brother. No nobleman would have their sons mate a tainted fertile even if they are the prince. Unless they would inherit the throne." Tarnip suggested.

"Absolutely not Tarnip. The planet stays in the hands of Vegeta's we been taught and trained from childhood to rule others will not be able to keep the planet in a perfect balance. The people would riot and the planet would be turned against itself. The house of Vegeta has always ruled and it will stay as such Tarnip." He scoffed. He will not have the planet under a different house only his own bloodline will rule. They were the oldest bloodline and were more fit to rule.

"Well then brother it seems the noble blood is out of our options. The elites and first classes are left to our choosing. Many are quite questionable Vegeta they would not be able to hold their tongues they have a nasty habit of gossip." He king watched his brother raise a hand and slap it down to the table. "Yes of course! Bardock's brood!"

"Who?" _The name seems familiar. _

"Bardock he is the man who challenged the classes two years ago. He was classed as a third class at the time but proven he was a first class in the end. He has two son's Raditz the eldest first class and Kakarot the youngest. Kakarot isn't the brightest but he is getting tested tomorrow it is said he has a power of an elite. The family has a strong tie of loyalty I have witness. They refused to hear rumors, they keep the secrets of their family, and they are faithful to the god Saiye. Under an oath to the god they will not speak of the disgrace and they hold the house of Vegeta with high regard."

The king laughed a deep throaty mirth. "Well let's meet this family. I didn't expect things to be solved so quickly! Very good tomorrow we will watch the test of Kakarot and we will meet the family here and discuss the issue and see who would fit as a mate of the future king."

"Brother how is my nephew?" Tarnip fidgeted under the table.

"He is upset Tarnip like anyone would be." He sighed. "I will go to him tonight and comfort him. I was harsh on the boy I was too angry to calm my emotions but now that we can have this fixed and kept secret I feel much better. Don't worry yourself Tarnip Vegeta is strong willed he will be fine once the hurt passes."

"Yes brother. I will leave you to your duties your documents are piling." He watched his younger bother smirk at him and left. Most would believe the younger brother would plot against the older to kill them for the throne. But you see Tarnip never desired the throne and the responsibilities of a king. Some would say Tarnip got the better deal and many times Vegeta would agree.

_Maybe once I tell Vegeta about the plan then perhaps his hurt would subside drastically. I need to see him and show him I do not hate him, I was just angry._

He stood and left making his way back to his son's room only stopping at the door to look at a guard. "Has he been any trouble?"

"No my lord it has been quiet."

He nodded opening up the large door scanning the room. There his son laid, on his bed his knees drawn up and his hand clasped on his neck. He took a breath and walked towards the bed touching the boy's shoulder. "Son." He watched as his son raised his head to him looking at him with bloodshot red eyes.

"Father I am sorry." The words were whispered to him and he couldn't stand there. He saw his little boy once again in those eyes. He sat down on the bed drawing his son in his arms holding him tightly to his chest. "Son I know you are, we all make big mistakes. I know you will never do such a thing again. I am sorry for my outburst son I couldn't control my anger."

"Father I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I will fix this father I will."

"No son do not concern yourself with it. I and your uncle Tarnip have found a solution. You will know all the details by tomorrow at dinner. Just stay in the palace until all is covered. No one can know hide the mark with your high collar jackets and shirts." He placed his lips on his son's head and left a small kiss.

"I will never disobey you again father, and I will not run off again. I will be the prince you expect for you and the people father."

"Tell me his name son." He held a breath waiting. He needed to know he needed to find the man and lock him away to ensure he would not die. He couldn't afford his son life to be lost.

"Father I wish to forget him."

"Tell me son. I need to know." There was a long pause.

"Brolly."

He had to strain to hear the name it was a breathy whisper if you didn't listen intently you would have missed the word. _Brolly? I know that name… _He held his son until the boy fell asleep he slowly and carefully slipped off the bed. He gently laid his son back down placed the covers on him and left. He had to look up the name he had to find this Brolly.

He walked in the archives holding the names and statuses of all the Saiyan's born. Going to the master computer he typed the name. _I know that name! I remember thinking it was a rare name. Where did I hear it? _ A lone file popped up on screen and he opened it.

**Brolly son of Paragus and Cucumbra**

**Status: Noble**

**Power level at birth: 250,000 **

**Born: August 21 1985**

**Decease: August 21 1985**

**Bio:**

Born at a higher level then any royals recorded. Disposed of by the king's orders. Carried out by commander Zucnni and commander Nappa. 

_Brolly and Paragus! Yes I remember it all now. It was before Vegeta was born. I feared Brolly would become unstable and uncontrollable. I feared he would destroy the planet once he ages from his power fluctuations. Dammit! What do I do now? Surly that couldn't be Brolly's plan to disgrace the royals? There must be more. _

He stood taking the scouter from his pocket and placing it on his ear he opened up all the channels. "All warriors this is your King. We have two traitors that must be found! Brolly and Paragus they are powerful you will need energy restraints. Do not kill them they must be brought back to the palace alive!" He shut off the channel saving the message and programming it to repeat every hour. Tossing it to the desk he walked out.

_I cannot allow them to run around free. They must be placed in the prison, I do not know what their plan is and I will not give them more time to find out._


	3. Chapter 3

**Told by Brolly.** **"Freedom of the night." **

**Chapter 3**

_I am furious! I couldn't not once clam myself down. How dare they take away my mate! How dare they? I do not know what they used to block my connection with Vegeta but I cannot feel him or sense him. I do not know how he is! I don't know his feelings but I know it must be the same as I. I want to go to the palace cause havoc and find my claimed little fertile! But I cannot. _

After much arguing his father finally convinced him to stay low. He didn't know where the prince was held it could be the palace or the many summer homes, even a prison on the many coasts. His father was right. Right now they are in deeper hiding since the king sent out the broadcast on the scooter almost a month ago.

He doesn't remember much of that night no matter how much he tried. He only remembering collapsing on his prince then the rest is blank. His father told him what happened he filled in the blank space. He told him the king came with many guards to find the prince and once he found them he flew in a contained rage commanding the guards to attack him and get his son from under him. His father had said that he was feral and powered up which was when he came to the scene. The guards used power restrainers to contain him and his father fought with everything he had just managing to escape with him.

When he awoke that morning and was informed of the night he tired to feel out Vegeta but he couldn't feel him. He went to a rage once his father calmed him he also said the king must have used a device to block out Brolly not wishing for him to know where the fertile was kept. Furious was a understatement of what he felt he wanted to kill them all he wanted to tear any Saiyan's apart if they got in the way. But now he will wait, they needed to know for certain where the fertile was kept. Once they knew they will strike. Now Brolly was perfectly fine with the plan he will kill the king the man who took man things from him, his status, he tried to take away his life, and now he took away his fertile. The king will die by his hand and his father could do whatever he pleased. All Brolly cared for was his mate all he wanted was his mate and to fulfill the bonding process to complete both their souls to one being.

Today was going to be a different day. His father was gone for the day so it gave him much time to do what he wanted to do for nearly a month now. He will go to the palace grounds he will dress in a cloak and see if his fertile was there. He needed to know he couldn't wait much longer. Snagging the cloak from the hanger he took off flying with immeasurable speed he had a purpose.

Stopping and landing down quickly he smelt the scent of his fertile. Pinpointing it down to the direction it came from he stopped at a brick. Gaining little energy to his finger he cut out the brick and looked inside. There he was standing in a garden with twenty guards around, Brolly smiled seeing his little fertile warmed him. Then his faced turned to a frown seeing a male come closer to his mate. The tall Saiyan took his fertile hands and he growled. _How dare he touch what is mine! _He watched intently at the scene before him unfolded the Saiyan plucked a flower from the garden and presented it to his mate and what shocked him his fertile accepted it with a smirk. The tall one went closer to his mate and he heard the name. 'Kakarot.' Fall from his fertile.

Rage was consuming him quickly. He felt his power rise and he couldn't contain it. His fertile accepted a flower and allowing this Kakarot closer to him! What happened next made him snap. Kakarot bent down and kissed his fertiles cheek and it was allowed! Then he felt it an electrifying surge through his body robbing him of a voice draining his power away. He looked once last time to see his fertile return the kiss on the Saiyan's cheek as well, then everything went black.

He awoke in a rush nearly falling off the couch in the process he roared a name out loudly. The name of the male he will kill, the one who dared touch what belonged to him. "KAKAROT! He will die!"

He saw his father rush into the room with the power inhibitor at hand he growled. "You do not need that! I will control my power!" He had bitten out the words glaring at his father.

"Brolly you need to control yourself you will have us discovered! What were you doing at the palace! You're lucky I was passing by once I seen you and saw you powering up! You know what could have happened? We are not ready Brolly we don't even know where the prince is!"

"Shut up! I knew the possibilities! And the prince is there! He was there with another! This Kakarot!" He felt another surge flow through his body.

"Then Vegeta moved on Brolly. It is time for you as well. We will kill the King and then have the prince your slave. We will make them suffer as we had Brolly."

"No! No! Vegeta is mine! No other should touch him! My mate!" He stood clenching his fist.

"Brolly calm down!"

"No!" Brolly rushed his father grasping his throat. "My Mate! Kakarot will die!" He watched as his father struggled for a breath he didn't care, nothing mattered no longer the rage consumed him. His thoughts were concentrated on Kakarot and the things he will do to him. Everything else was nothing.

He saw his father play with the device with clumsy fingers, he didn't stop him. He allowed the surge to take him over zapping everything away.

**Paragus point of view**

_ The boy is becoming reckless. He is losing his mind! I have to keep him under for awhile. Two weeks will do! Don't worry son just two weeks then everything will come to pass and we will both have what we desire. _

Two weeks yes Paragus mused then all the noblemen and elite guards will be at the palace for a celebration. Not the mating bond of the prince no. It was a celebration of the announcement of the prince's mating. He couldn't do his old plan since he couldn't kill the prince now, but he still could have Brolly kill the elites and noblemen so there would be no one left to take the throne but him. That was what he was waiting for the gathering of them all. The last time they gathered was when the prince was born he couldn't act then Brolly was still a pup now he was a grown man.

Paragus rubbed his neck looking down at Brolly. He needed to get the sedatives and hook them in to keep Brolly unconscious until the time came. He couldn't afford for his plan to be disrupted now. All the planning and paying off his inside informant would be all for nothing.

He knew about the courtship of Kakarot and Vegeta. Well they made it look as such when it really was a cover up of the disgrace and Kakarot fit the bill so to say. The informant only told him of the courtship but he knew what it truly was. In two weeks the king will announce the mating of Kakarot and Prince Vegeta and the mating ceremony will be done in private 'on request of the prince'.

He chuckled soon everything will be his and his plan will come forth. The only thing seen as an obstacle was the power inhibitors the guards will be armed with. It didn't worry him. The guest list was grand the guards will be few inside the ballroom. They wouldn't have a clear passage to the king too many others will be in the way. The elites will not have the devices since they will be dressed in their best unable to carry around the cuffs or restrainers. Besides they would be unable to fit Brolly with them since he already had them in place. He laughed yes things were going to go as planned nothing will stop him.

**Told by Kakarot**

_Things are looking good for me. The prince will be announced my mate in just two days. Well not much of a mate since he has been claimed but he will be mine wholly one day. Who would ever do such a thing to the prince and leave is beside me. He is beautiful and powerful for a fertile. Many would die for the opportunity. The prince was served to me on a golden platter who am I to say no. _

Kakarot chuckled as he walked down the hallways of the palace things were going good for him. He was retested and proclaimed an elite oh the look on his older brothers face was priceless. And now he will be mated to the prince himself. He didn't like the fact that Vegeta was claimed by another but he reminded himself that no one would know that it wasn't his mark in the end. They would all believe it was his.

His status would soar after the mating he would be the princes mate the future ruler of the planet. Of course he couldn't decline the plea from the king, it was his king. He held the royals with high regard and revere he would do anything for them. But it wasn't just for the royals he done this, but for his own bloodline as well. No longer will the 'Bardock brood' will be considered third classes. They will be known as noblemen and treated like royalty. After all everyone on the planet wished to have such a status bestowed on them.

Then there was prince Vegeta 'his' prince. All over the lands the dominate Saiyan males drooled over. The prince was strong, fit, and sexy in the tight training uniforms. He wasn't like the other fertiles he didn't bat his eyes, show off his body in a vulgar manner for attention, and he was volatile. The prince could give anyone a good harsh tonguing not the kind of tonguing he would appreciate well unless it was for him. He smirked, but it seems what happened to the prince made him docile and he didn't quite like the prince in such a manner.

He tried everything he could to get Vegeta's mind off the other. It was hard on him, he would visit Vegeta many a time when the prince laid asleep in his bed and he would feel hurt when the prince whispered the others name in a depressed breath.

It took weeks for Vegeta to come out of that trance with him. He didn't give up he wanted to erase the memory of the other as much as possible. He wanted the prince back on his high horse not scuffling his feet as he walked. Now after so much work he put forth the prince seemed to be coming back to himself. Just yesterday he even got the prince to smile it was small but a smile none the less. Who knew all it took for that smile was tripping up on his boot.

_ In time Vegeta will forget all about that Saiyan and there will be no problems. I don't think I would be able to handle having the fiend near his thoughts alone. _

He continued to walk down the hall, the nightly visit to watch over the prince in his sleep. He walked passed the slumbering guards with a smirk and gently opened the door letting himself in.

**Told By Raditz.**

_I cannot believe this! The rut is the one to mated to the prince! That two faced, psychotic fool! Vegeta is better off with me! It is only because father thinks Kakarot is better for the job, and his favorite. He does not see what I see in Kakarot. _

Raditz marched throughout the training grounds looking for something or someone to take out his anger on. He knew deep down there was something seriously wrong with his younger brother and no matter how many times he tired to discuss it with his father Bardock would dismiss it immediately.

You see Kakarot was the last one born, the doctor had warned the family the pregnancy would be difficult and would kill his Numa Tora. But his parents insisted on keeping the child and bearing though it hoping for the best outcome. But in the end it was as the doctor said. His Numa gave birth and before he passed named the healthy baby boy Kakarot. It was the last thing his Numa did before closing his eyes forever and because of this his father Bardock shielded and loved Kakarot more; while he being a normal child despised his baby brother for taking away his Numa.

But that is not the reason why he called Kakarot a psychotic fool. Throughout the years watching his baby brother grow he begun to notice strange behaviors in his brother. He didn't have many friends and the ones he did have his brother was so happy and open with them much like any normal child would be. But it was only when his friends did something he did not like he would slowly become something entirely different. An opposite of himself.

He seen how his brother would dominate the friendship, turning his friends to listen and to inhere to everything he wished. He could see the fear in the eyes of his brother's friends and wondered what did he do? To this day he truly didn't understand how the inner workings of his brother's mind worked. He only saw a glimpse of what laid within his brother and it even made him tremble.

It was in the academy. He was within his last year and his brother finally was enrolled. There was some small feud between Kakarot and another Dom male over a young fertile. It was apparent that Kakarot wanted him to experiment with his sexuality much like any young Saiyan coming into maturity they would find experimental partners never marking one another; it has happened before but very rarely. But the fertile belonged to the other and Kakarot found a way to separate them. In the first year of the academy there is little tournaments held so the instructors could see where you need improving and make the correct training plans per student. Somehow his little brother was to fight that particular Dom funny he thought the odds of him being placed in the ring with him was very slim due to the fact that there were thousands of other students within their first year. Raditz watched as they fought but then he saw a change in demeanor in his brother. With several quick moves and a harsh kick in the neck the unknown Dom was laying on the ground his head positioned in the wrong direction. It was labeled as a training accident it wouldn't be the first time it happened with the first year students and he himself would have believed it to be true.

Raditz knew it wasn't as it was said, he saw his brother turn to his direction, and smirked but it wasn't the smirk it was the soulless look in his brother's eyes. It wasn't him it was another coming forth in front of him for the first time. The one who laid lurking inside of Kakarot exposing himself. He knew that Kakarot in someway rigged the tournament in his favor to kill the Dom to gain his fertile.

He explained all this to his father and all he received was a good whooping around their home. Bardock would not listen to reason, he would hear nothing bad of his baby boy and it ate at him.

He couldn't take living among them any longer gaining a transfer to become a guard in the palace far away from the home. But his little brother wanted to please his dear father, and joined the royal guard as well just like him. But now the fool was to be mated to the prince. He didn't sit idly by and allowed it to happen he was doing his damnest to get to the king and tell him of the truth of Kakarot.

Now getting the audience of the king was next to impossible, if you were not of higher status you cannot just go in there and demand to speak to the king. Lower status men much like himself had to wait for the king to address them. To speak to a royal without consent could be life threatening. No matter how urgent the message he did enjoy living.

**Told by Kakarot.**

_There he is resting face soft and eased from the stressful day, but I can see he is stirring from a dream. I wonder what he is dreaming of?_

Kakarot pulled out a chair as he watched Vegeta twitch slightly and move to lay on his back. He smiled widely as he watched the slumbering prince and gently pulled away the sheets covering the fertiles body. Happily surprised Vegeta was wearing very little clothing only underwear to cover his private parts. He could feel himself become excited and bold. He took the elastic band from Vegeta's hips and pulled outward slowly noticing Vegeta frowned in his sleep but not waking. Kakarot slowly slid down the underwear and exposed the entire prince to his gaze. His mouth watered when the faint aroma of arousal wafted to his nostrils. He could see Vegeta slightly move his hips and took a deep breath in.

_Hmm his dream is becoming a passionate one. Much better for me. _

He touched everything he could in gentle long sweeps of his hands feeling the silk like skin beneath his fingers. He leaned in forward gliding his tongue up the bent leg tasting the sweetness of the fertiles skin it held the richness of a sweet fruit and the sharp spice of cinnamon. He could loose himself from the taste of the fertile. Becoming much bolder he took a long lick on the underside of the prince's girth and felt him shudder and let go of a small long moan.

_He is such a deep sleeper. _

Kakarot spread his hands lightly on the prince's chest and took the nipples between his fingers. He tweaked them gently to harden the nubs and groaned when he felt the fertile jump slightly under his questing hands. He moved himself on the bed and laid beside the outstretched prince tickling his ear with his breath. He took in the scent becoming drunk off his own arousal. He grasped the hard twitching flesh in a fist and begun to pump the fertile as he licked at the neck and ear. He watched as Vegeta lifted his hips in sync with his slow and gentle pumps. He heard Vegeta's breath becoming pants and little moans and he smirked at the reactions he gain from his ministrations.

"More…. Brolly."

Kakarot stopped and growled the prince called out for the other. How dare he! He should be saying my name. Kakarot placed his mouth to Vegeta's ear. "Kakarot." He nipped at Vegeta's lobe repeating his name hoping the dream partner would turn to him. "Kakarot owns you, Kakarot loves you, and Kakarot pleasures you." He started to pump the rigid cock in his hand faster taking a firmer grip as he done this.

Vegeta arched and moaned in his dream he could hear Kakarot speak to him but all he could see is Brolly above him ravaging his body like a wild beast.

"Who owns you Vegeta? Who is it you need? Tell me my prince." Kakarot pumped harder feeling Vegeta coming close to his climax. "Tell me who owns you? Who do you need?" He growled out nearing barking out the questions.

Vegeta arched throwing his head back he shouted out the name of the one who owned him, the one he wanted, the one he needed in his slumber. Brolly.

Kakarot growled and jumped off the bed as if burned. His face contorted into disgust. _Brolly! Brolly! How dare that bastard after all the things I done for him! How dare he call that bastards name! I was good, kind, loving, understanding and yet still he calls for the bastard! No! No! NO! _Kakarot took a staggering step back never taking his eyes from the very much satisfied fertile. He could feel something inside his mind scream and laugh at him and his misfortune. An echoing sound of 'you need me' ringed. _No I can do this! I do not need you! I can do this! I need some more time to gather myself. _

Kakarot shook off the thoughts and walked away he needed to get away. Tomorrow will be another new day. Another day for Vegeta to forget this Brolly. 

**Told by prince Vegeta.**

_This is the third time this week! I know why but I cannot believe it! Please say it isn't true. Please say it's not and it is just an illness! _He was sitting on the tub looking over at a piece of plastic sitting innocently on the ledge. He knew it was time to look at the little strip of plastic but the fear he felt stopped him. He gained the courage to make a move forward but his hand stopped frozen in midair he couldn't move. The fear kept him in that position.

He heard the door open and close but even then he couldn't move his heart began to speed and a cold sweat stroked his body. He felt his heart hammer in his chest threatening to bust through. How can he move? He knew he should get up and hide the offending plastic but he couldn't he knew he needed to hide it, but what was the point. He heard his name being called out and still he stayed frozen in time.

He watched as the door open and Kakarot stepped in. He heard him calling out and asking questions and still he couldn't respond. He kept his eyes trained to the diabolical piece of plastic. He saw Kakarot take it, and he could hear the gasp from the owner's lips. He knew what the outcome was. Yes he was with child. With Brolly's child.

He heard a snapping of the plastic, heard it being tossed into the disposal with a loud clunk. He took a breath and released it slowly he looked up to Kakarot hoping for reassurance that it will be okay. Hoping that the happy Saiyan could calm his terror but what he saw in those eyes was not reassurance. It was pure anger and hate that filled the usually happy face of the male, his body was tense and his fist clenched. He felt his stomach drop.

Within a second he was no longer sitting on the tub but instead being dragged out of the rest room and through his room in a tight hold. He was tossed to the bed he watched Kakarot move to the glass doors of his balcony and closed it, then going to his door and locking it sealing him in his own room. He felt his fear grow in bounds as Kakarot moved closer. "Kakarot?" He was earned a forceful back hand to his cheek.

"Shut your mouth slut! You're pregnant with that Saiyan's child!" Kakarot's voice was low and harsh and it made him chilled. "It will be removed! It is bad enough you are claimed! I refuse to rear another man's child you hear me! By the god if you disagree I will remove it myself."

He nodded quickly at Kakarot he didn't want the other to become more angry with him. He had to make sure things stayed well between them he didn't wish to upset his father more than he already has.

"You are mine Vegeta remember that!" He felt Kakarot's hand remove his shirt and he begun to struggle he didn't want this. "Stop struggling or I walk Vegeta and you do not want your father to find out that I have and I will speak openly of your disgrace. You don't want that do you?" He shook his head. No he didn't want that it would crush his father and him. "Good then be a good slut and spread your legs like you had for the other."

He closed his eyes and allowed Kakarot to do as he pleased silent tears trailing down to the side to be lost in his hair. He had to do this, he had to be strong, and he had to do it for the honor of the house of Vegeta.

"Remember Vegeta you are mine and will always be willing or unwilling. I hold your families name in the palm of my hand." He heard Kakarot chuckle in his ear with a tone he never heard the Saiyan use before, what happened to the happy go lucky Kakarot? His mind went blank as he felt a shooting pain burn up his spin. He shouted out only to have a hand cover his mouth silencing the painful cries. "No one can save you slut." He looked up into the eyes of his violator seeing someone else, this was not Kakarot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Told by Paragus. **"**Freedom of the night"**

**Chapter 4**

_The time has finally come. Brolly should be waking soon. I made sure he was pumped with the sedatives to keep him out, but now it is wearing off and once he regains himself we will leave. The sun will be setting soon and everyone will be present in the palace. Brolly will kill all of the fools removing the high classes and monarchy then no one will stand in my way. The lower classes will tremble in fear of Brolly's power none will oppose me as I take the throne. _

Paragus laughed placing on his old noblemen's robes and armor. It has been too long since he wore the attire. He will arrive in the ballroom in style and stay as such. No longer will he wear commoner clothing and cloaks to hide his identity, and no longer will he hide in the shadows. He was a nobleman soon to take the throne for his own. He will dress for the part.

_This is all your own doing King Vegeta. If you just allowed Brolly to live this would not have happened. I would still be loyal and you would have the loyalties of Brolly he would have fought for you, and then mated your son to produce strong heirs. But no your fear of him made you decide to kill us both. And now here we all are in this little play. Brolly already has claimed your son, and will kill you. I will rule much more justly than you! _

He thought deep in his mind of the after occurrence of his plan. Yes many would hate him, and believe him an evil man. But he was not. He use to follow the king with awe trusting his every word, he even fought for the king in the last war against a small rebellion. It was the unjust the king performed to him and his son that made him feel rage and act out with that consuming hate. How could the king do such a thing the very potential of the legendary super Saiyan under his power? Instead of harvesting that power he ordered Brolly to be killed, and when he tried to reason with the king his righteous sire ordered his death. The king was a coward and didn't deserve to be a king. So he will take over as ruler.

Yes he knew he was using his son to gain the throne but that didn't make him a bad father. He was giving and caring for the boy, he gave him everything he had so the boy could grow up a semi good life. He took up stealing just to feed the boy. He trained him everyday to perfect his moves. At times yes he was harsh but what parent wasn't on their young?

_After all this is done Brolly we will have the lives we were meant to have. No longer will we hide in the darkness._

Paragus watched his son stir and grumble. "Son relax I had you under sedatives. You were becoming out of control. But everything will be alright now son. Tonight we will be free from our troubles and you will have your mate."

"Father. I will kill the one called Kakarot and the king. I will kill them all father."

Paragus smiled yes that is exactly what he wanted. "Come son walk this off. Then we will fly to the palace and take what we deserve."

**Told by prince Vegeta**

_Kakarot just left me in my room used… He left me to get ready for tonight's celebration. The announcement of our mating. Ah what a joke. But there is nothing that I can do. I must go along with this. I must bind myself to that monster, for the family name. I cannot allow this disgrace to be known to the public. God Brolly you bastard why did you do this to me? _

He stood staring at himself analyzing the evidence of Kakarot's abuse on his body bite marks around his chest, bruises littering his hips and thighs, and claw marks around his shoulders. He sighed, this was going to be something he should grow accustom to for it will always be like this. Kakarot will always force himself on him and leave markings on his body as well as his soul. He didn't imagine that the happy Saiyan could turn so dark. Kakarot was never this way, he was kind and attentive. Now he was rough and cruel. Ever since Kakarot found out he was pregnant he switched taking him when ever he choose using him, abusive, and Kakarot would try to crush his soul by making him feel like dirt any chance he had. The Saiyan used his hushed disgrace against him blackmailing him to do what ever Kakarot wanted. Kakarot had power over him. A power he couldn't overcome no matter how much he wanted to.

He knew he should clean himself and dress but he didn't have the energy to do so. He was drained emotionally and physically from two accounts Kakarot's abuse and the child growing inside him. He fell to his knees wishing he could turn back time and never went to the mountain. He would have never met Brolly he would never be in this predicament.

_Soon this child inside will be gone. After the announcement. Then I will have the time to heal before the date of the union._

He placed a hand on his stomach wondering if things were different what the child would be like, who would he look like? Using the strength he still had he stood going to the washroom to wipe himself clean he didn't have the energy to bath. Coming back out into the main room he looked for his finest clothing. He chose a black trouser with a form fitting black coat with a high collar with a red insignia of his house, and a simple light black shirt inside. Black felt right to him, it suited the underline symbol of this union. It did feel like he was dying inside after all.

He placed on the clothing wiping it down and soothing it around his sides making sure everything was in place. Even if he was dying inside he will not show it outside he was a prince and must play the role of one. No royal will ever be seen dressed unseemly or untidy. All the noblemen and elites will be present he must look his best. Reaching out on his dresser he placed on a small amount of fragrance to cover the smell of Kakarot. No one will smell Kakarot's abuse unless they came very close to his person. That would not be an issue since everyone other than Kakarot and the king could come beyond an arms length.

He straighten and brushed his hair, he was ready. A knock on his door came and he answered being greeted by a guard informing him everyone has arrived and Kakarot is waiting at the end of the hall for him. He nodded his understanding and walked out of his room walking down the hall seeing the monster disguised by a smile.

_Now or never. _

**Told by King Vegeta**

_Everything is running smoothly the nobles are enjoying the food and wine and the elites are amongst themselves discussing battle strategies. My son is sitting down with Kakarot at his side discussing politics with an older Saiyan. Things are great the people accepted the fact with ease that my son will mate Kakarot. Seeing those two interact as they do brings me joy, not only is the disgrace kept secret but it seems the two have hit it off very well. Kakarot will not leave my son's side he keeps his hand grasped in Vegeta's as well as Vegeta tightly holding on his. I know everything will be fine the duty and infatuation will blossom into a strong loving bond. _

He smiled and greeted a long relative and received their blessings for the prince. It was only when Paragus and Brolly was brought up into the conversation did he finally begin to think about them. The planning and greeting took them from his mind and he grunted. "Not to worry Bruscel once the traitors are caught everything will be right. Relax this night, they would be foolish and headstrong if they tried anything this night. I have many warriors armed with power restraints." He started to laugh. "Actually it would make things much easier if they had. Save me and the tax payer's money if they did."

Bruscel joined him in the mirth. He waved him off as he greeted another member of the royal house.

_I pray they do come. But then again I do not wish this celebration to be ruined. I doubt my son would have the heart to have this night ruined. He looks happy over there and seeing the bastard my do more harm then good for the boy. _

**Told by Prince Vegeta**

_God this is boring! Politics. Politics this old man wishes to discuss! Oh god Saiye why are you punishing me this way? Didn't I suffer enough already? I got to deal with Kakarot for the rest of my life isn't that good enough for you? Damn the fool! Dammit I got to get out of this conversation now! _

He politely excused himself from the conversation telling the man he had to greet the other guests of the palace. Kakarot tighten his hold on his hand making him wince slightly. It was a sign he knew it was. A sign stating that they will soon have to leave so Kakarot could state his lust. He didn't wish to go with him, if the circumstances were different then yes he would have been happier to leave the stuffy room but it wasn't that kind of circumstance. Instead he was looking for anything to stay longer. He kept pulling Kakarot along greeting and having small discussion's with the guest's and playful banter with the elites about strength. But now it was almost done only two was left and he knew Kakarot would not wait much longer to gain what he desired.

But it was Kakarot's impatience that saved him for the time being. As he walked through the floor a band started up and Kakarot pulled him to his chest whispering harshly in his ear. "Hurry this up Vegeta. My patience wears thin."

The people in the room began to holler and shout for the 'happy' couple to dance. He looked at the hesitance in Kakarot's eyes but the command followed up by his father that made the impatient Saiyan comply.

_Please make this piece long please! I need more time! _

**Told by Kakarot.**

_Gatherings oh how I loath gatherings. The only thing saving this night is watching Vegeta squirm in his high class clothing. Seeing the hidden fear in his eyes makes me thirst. The other Kakarot didn't know what he had here, the great potential of turning Vegeta into a pet. The fool can barley think of a plan without me, everything he has, and where he is today is from my doing. _

Kakarot smirked as he twirled Vegeta around the dance floor then yanking him back to keep the prince flush to his chest. He took in deep breaths scenting his past pleasure on the prince. "Hmm you smell divine covered in my release."

"Fuck you." Vegeta whispered.

"Soon." Kakarot moved his head closer to Vegeta's covered neck.

Everything will be set into place soon. Tomorrow the growing child inside of Vegeta will be terminated, once healed they will be mated. Then Vegeta will be his in society's eyes as well as his own. Then maybe once Vegeta is fully trained to be his little mate will he allow the other to come back once again. Maybe. It takes much stress for him to be freed and he wonder if he could allow the owner of this vessel take control once again. That Kakarot is simple and weak while he was intelligent and strong. Maybe he will just stick around for a long time.

The only one who has been causing trouble for him was Raditz. But he will correct that problem in due time. Right now the elites or royals were not giving him any mind thinking it is all just jealously. Envious of his dear little brother's position wishing it was him instead. Sometimes things were just too easy for him. These great opportunities and turn of events just seem to fall graciously on his lap. 

**Told by Brolly.**

_We are almost there I can see the window of the ballroom glowing from the lights. The closer I came the more I feel my mind slip. Kakarot. I will be your death. _

He landed down with his father in tow and they both removed the black cloaks. They no longer needed to mesh in the darkness they arrived at their destination. He looked over to his father and saw the look of excitement and disgust mixed together. He placed a hand on the shoulder of his father and spoke. "Father have no concern of these men, they will all die and I will present to you the throne. I know I am a mere means for you to ascend."

Paragus stopped his son from speaking further. "No Brolly you are my son. I do love you even though I seem at times harsh Brolly. This is not only for me this is for us both son. This is our revenge."

He nodded, his father was a good man, at times he may be questionable and to many others he seemed cruel. But no his father was a good man and a good provider. A draft from the room filled his nose and he smelt his fertile. He groaned lowly and peered inside.

A loud and large growl erupted from his throat there was Kakarot dancing closely to his mate. He felt a wave of power engulf him, he felt a blinding rage come forth with utter fury. A hand touched his shoulder. "Go Brolly. Do not have restraint."

He tighten his fists and brought his power higher. He saw Kakarot take a hold of his mates chin and kissed him deeply. Then everything turned red his mind left him.

**Told by Paragus.**

_I watched my son tore into the palace it brought me joy. Yes tonight I will be king and no one could stop me! I watched as the noblemen scatter and the king shout. I watched as the elites sail as they were batted away by Brolly's might. I can see the energy overflow around my son, I can see the tell tale signs of the transformation beginning to come forth. His hair is standing and turned a violet blue color and moments of gold shield him. But he isn't going for the king yet! Instead he is making his way to the prince._

He raced into the room once he saw the all the elites and guards laying on the ground he didn't know if any of them were dead nor did he care at that moment. "Brolly you fool go for the king! Forget the whore right now! Go for the king!" He rushed to his son's side only to be batted away like the others. He shouted and screamed for his son to kill the king but Brolly was in another world.

_Fuck he is gone mad! Brolly you fool do not let this end in ruin! _

"You see Paragus this is why I commanded him to be killed! You're a fool for thinking you can contain this beast!" He snapped his head to the king and growled. "Stop him Paragus before he destroys us all!" He hated to admit it but he knew he had to stop his son but pride would not allow him to do so. This was his only chance for his revenge he couldn't let it slip away.

"Brolly the king! Go for the king then take the prince! You must kill the king!" He stood once again and dashed to his son standing only a few feet away. "Brolly I am your sire! Kill the king I command you to kill the king Brolly!" He watched as his son stopped and laughed at him in a tone he had never heard before. In a flash he was held by his throat and brought to his son's face. He never felt any fear of Brolly until then it was the look of his son's eyes that made him shake. "Brolly?"

"I will not be told what to do." He felt himself being thrown across the room landing back to the window sill. He knew he couldn't control Brolly, the one standing there wasn't his son. It was a beast. He had to stop the madness of his son. He took out the device quickly turning the knob and pressing the buttons.

_Brolly you ruined this all! I have to do this, and I must leave. They cannot kill you but they can kill me. You will live son. _

He watched as his son straighten from the force of the restraints but it didn't seem to work. Instead it fueled his son's rage. He watched his son power grow he heard his son roar the name Kakarot throughout his body. He seen the restraints explode and fall to the floor like confetti as his son transformed into the legendary. There was no stopping him now. He was helpless like the rest he only prayed that Brolly would come back to sanity and end it all.

**Told by prince Vegeta.**

_To say I am terrified would be an understatement. Brolly is here and he is the legendary! Fear griped my body. He was here to kill my father but he wasn't instead he was coming straight for Kakarot. I can feel Kakarot become as tense as myself. I do not blame him this unbelievable powerful force was coming straight at him. But I cannot help to feel slight joy in the fact the Kakarot would be killed by this beast. But what is to happen afterwards? The unknowing was what terrified me the most. _

Kakarot pushed him to the side roughly once Brolly came close and he could see Brolly's eyes become more crazed at the action. He stepped back further not wishing to be caught in the action between the two dominates. He heard Brolly keep repeating Kakarot's name and shuddered. Brolly was crazed. Kakarot attacked first powering up as he went along but he fist was caught easily in the legendary's hand. Brolly laughed and released it. Kakarot attacked fiercely only to be batted away this was child's play to Brolly he can see it. It was only when Brolly held Kakarot's back tight to his chest his arm locked on Kakarot's throat did Brolly speak. "My mate! Mine."

The voice sent chills down his spine. It sounded nothing like it had before it was deeper than usual it dripped of malice, and possession. He watched as Brolly laughed once again in Kakarot's ear gaining green energy in his hand placing it to Kakarot's face burning it slowly. He heard Kakarot shout out and plea to Brolly to allow him to live that he no longer was a contest for Vegeta. But Brolly continued the throaty laugh ignoring the pleas. He turned his head he couldn't watch much longer he placed his hands to his ears trying to block out the noise.

_What happen to you Brolly? Where is the Saiyan man I knew?_

He heard my father protest's shouting out to Brolly to leave him that was when he finally turned. He could see him standing near and a black ash behind him that once was Kakarot he shuddered violently. His father kept yelling to Brolly. He wanted to stop him but being near that kind of force robbed him of his voice. Instead he watched as Brolly approached his father he panicked.

_No! I cannot allow him to harm my father! _

He raced forward just making it to his father before Brolly stroked him down with another powerful green ball. He stood there shielding his father from the blow opening his eyes slowly he watched the ball recede. He released a sigh and looked up at Brolly. "Please Brolly spare my father. Please after all that you have done to me. Spare me more heartache Brolly, spare my father."

A large hand wrapped behind his neck and pulled him close. He felt Brolly take in a long sniff of his neck and he shivered. A growl filled the room and he was made to look into the eyes of madness. "My mate!" He shut his eyes from the proclamation of Brolly stating Vegeta belong to him.

"Yes Brolly I am your mate." He felt a powerful hand rip off the collar of his jacket exposing the mark.

_I need to get him out of here while he has a shred of sanity. I am sorry father please forgive me._

He kept his eyes closed and snaked his arms around the legendary's neck. "I am yours Brolly. Take me away from here for us to be alone and seal our bond." He heard his father protest and moved his foot back to kick the knee of his father to shut him up. He felt the wide muscular arms circle him tightly around his waist trapping him in the iron grip of his mate. Brolly lifted him off the ground and they blasted off into the sky. He felt dizzy from the speed. Before he allowed himself to pass out from the motions he could hear his father's shouts.

**Told by Paragus **

_I cannot let this golden opportunity slip pass me. Everyone in the court is unconscious except for us, the low leveled servants and the king himself. No they do not know I am here. I cannot let this slip pass. This night will not be wasted. _

Paragus slipped from pillar to pillar keeping himself hidden as he made his way to the distressed king staring with awe to the sky as his son Brolly took Vegeta in his grasp ready to blast off into the night. As his son made his move to leave, he made his to the king. Gaining all the energy and power he had in his hands he took the kings unguarded neck once he let loose his shout to his son in a tight powerful hold, bringing his knee up to the base of the kings tail and grinded it in hard. He felt the king gasp and struggle tiring to dislodge him but the pressure on his tail was making him weak. Paragus tighten his hold thumbs and finger tips nearly touching he smirked. "You should have listened to me! You should have allowed my son to live! This would never be happening if you allowed him to live! Instead tonight we would have celebrated the union of our sons! This is all your doing Vegeta now die with it!"

One last jerk and he felt the dead weight of the king nearly dragging him to the floor. He released the king letting him fall crumbled to the floor. He gazed at his hands.

_I did it…I did it! The king is dead! I had my revenge! Hahahahahahah! I am the king now! I am the king! _

**Told by Author **

Brolly stopped and flew down to the ground holding the prince close. He could smell the scent of Kakarot surrounding his mate and he growled. His transformation still held he gently laid Vegeta down to the ground over looking the fertile face he missed dearly. When Vegeta told him to leave together he couldn't deny it even in his state he couldn't deny the fertile's request. He ripped open the jacket and shirt in one outward pull revealing the marking left behind on his body and his anger grew. If he could kill Kakarot again he would. The scent of the other male was powerful on his fertile and he sniffed smelling many different scents on the body shame, fear, rutting, blood, and tears. He roared, effectively waking the other. He looked down to the prince and growled a hand touching the markings. His fertile shook and raised a hand on his own.

"Brolly he used me. He forced himself on me. I didn't want it." Vegeta knew Brolly was still quite insane and it made him fear, he needed to keep this up, he couldn't afford Brolly being sent into another rage and return to finish his job.

Brolly ripped away the fertile's pants stripping him bare for his inspections but only fuelling his anger more. He touched the bruises making his fertile twitch he trained his eyes to Vegeta's and growled out "Clean." He pointed to the pond. His fertile nodded.

Vegeta slowly stood walking over to the pond with caution. He kept glancing back to Brolly making sure he stayed where he was. Stepping into the pond he quickly dived in swimming to the very bottom before he slowly made his way back to the surface. He watched as Brolly picked up several rocks and flowers in the area. He knew what they were for, many of the low classes bathed this way and a certain type of rock called Eigust was used as to exfoliate and cleanse the skin. The Flowers Brolly picked were Ameanuises the pollen was used much like soap. He swam to the edge once Brolly sat there with his legs crossed waiting with the materials in his outstretched hand. He took them and began to clean his skin of Kakarot's scent.

Brolly watched intently at his fertile making sure he was fully cleansed of the bastards scent. He only wished to smell Vegeta's fertile scent that sooth him. The rage inside was confusing and consuming he needed his fertile to sooth him back to sanity. He saw Vegeta was done and trying to avoid him by cleaning himself more. He growled. "Come." He watched his fertile tense and turned to him. "Come." He commanded once again watching the fertile swim to him fear evident in his eyes. Brolly was not worried once they bonded his fertile will know he would never harm him.

Vegeta slowly swam to Brolly he was treading on thin ice he couldn't make the man wait. It wasn't like anyone would be able to stop Brolly he was the legendary. He stepped out of the water and made his way to Brolly only stopping once he stood in front of the sitting man.

Brolly reached out a hand waiting for Vegeta to place his hand in his own. Once the fertile complied he dragged him down straddling his lap facing him eye to eye. He felt his fertile shake with fear and he stroke down the length of his back grasping the shaky tail stroking it down from base to tip. He released a purr to calm his fertile and placed his mouth to his claim mark. He placed an arm around the fertile's back keeping him in place as he clamped down claiming his fertile once again.

Vegeta took a sharp breath through clenched teeth. Now he knew why the mark was made during sex it hurt like hell. Tears of pain were prickling at the corner of his eyes and he felt himself being jerked by a hand on his back quickly. He knew what Brolly wanted; he wanted him to return the bite sealing the bond. He placed his lips to the spot and closed his eyes exposing his fangs he bit down hard feeling the blood burst into his mouth he swallowed.

The feeling was unreal and the taste was divine. He could feel his heart pump in sync with Brolly's but it felt like Brolly's heart was inside him pumping next to his. He could feel Brolly's emotions swirl in his head. He felt as if they were surrounded by a heated moist cloud, colors flashed before his closed eyes and each color had a distinct sound. He swore he could see the sound vibrate through his soul. In quick flashes he could see Brolly he could see him standing on the mountain waiting for him. He ran to him and each rock he leapt over he knew each year of Brolly's life within seconds the deception, his fathers command to have him killed. He knew everything the plans, the plots, the hurt, confusion, and rage. He knew it all and his own anger and hurt was melted away. The last image he saw was the emotions Brolly felt for him the love and possessiveness the need and desire Brolly had for him. He reached the Brolly on the mountain and the dominate held his arms out and welcomed him in and a supernova blasted him back into reality.

Brolly gasped for a breath removing his lips from the mark. He let go of his transformation. He seen and understood everything now, he circled both arms around his fertile allowing him the comfort he needed. Brolly couldn't believe he was lied to, his little fertile thought he abandoned him. Never would he ever do such a thing to his fertile. He kissed the top of Vegeta's head and shushed him calming down the fertile. He begun to rock back and forth through all the realizations and understandings he smiled Vegeta was with his child.

Vegeta cried the beautiful feeling of the utter connection he had for Brolly was now over. They were bonded. Brolly knew everything about him and he knew everything about Brolly. Brolly didn't abandoned him Brolly was lead to believe he was taken from him by his own father. Vegeta lifted his head and gazed at Brolly. "Brolly."

"Vegeta my mate." He smiled easing his fertile.

"Make love to me Brolly."

Brolly growled and licked the claim mark feeling his fertile place his hands in his hair holding his head in place. He kissed the mark and sucked on the skin above just below the fertile's ear making him shiver. He groaned as his mate returned the gesture in the same manner. Brolly placed a hand on the long silk tail slowly ruffling the fur on the tip hearing his mate make a small moan. He placed a hand on Vegeta's chest slowly bending him back to lap at a hard dark nipple showering it with affection.

Vegeta groaned keeping his hands in Brolly's hair allowing the pleasurable sensations take over his body. He needed this as much as Brolly. He took Brolly's tail and placed it in is mouth suckling the tip making Brolly groan.

Brolly shimmied out of his pants from his position only stretching out his legs to kick them off keeping his mate on his lap. He felt his mate rock his hips against his arousal and he groaned louder. He didn't either of them could wait it had been far too long. He took the fertile's cock in his hand and started to stroke it slowly keeping a firm grip.

Vegeta moaned louder continuing to rock his hips he couldn't wait much longer. He was aroused and needy reaching behind him he lifted his hip and took a hold of the rock hard cock lining it to his wet entrance. He slowly brought his hips down taking a sharp breath and tossed his head back as the large erection breeched his opening. He lifted his hips once again an inch and brought them back down taking the cock deep within him.

Brolly held his breath as he felt the hot wet tightness cover his cock thinking how much he missed the feel of his mate. Once he was fully in he let his head fall back keeping himself up by his hands planted to the ground behind him. He raised his head to look over his mate and he let out a loud sigh. There was his fertile sitting on his cock his head tossed back and to the side showing off his pleased face. Vegeta's hands rubbing down his body. Brolly growled receiving a smirk from his mate.

Vegeta began to rock back and forth on Brolly allowing his entrance to become accustomed to the length and girth of Brolly. He whimpered when he felt the blunt of Brolly's cock strike his prostate keeping his hips in the position he slowly grinded his hips making the cock stroke his prostate. He was lost in the feelings lost in rapture.

Brolly moved to place his weight on his elbows and his hands holding Vegeta's thighs. He let Vegeta have absolute control of their lovemaking. His mate will control the speed and penetration he will allow Vegeta to use him like a personal toy to get one off he didn't mind one bit. His mate looked sexy pleasuring himself on him he fought the urge to hold Vegeta's hips and pound up in him.

Vegeta groaned he needed and wanted more. He removed his knees from the ground and planted his feet where his knees once occupied. He placed both hands spread out on Brolly's chest for support and begun to slowly raise himself up and then down on the hard cock making his knees quake. He continued the steady pace watching Brolly's face contort with pleasure once he was fully sheathed inside him. He lifted a hand from the strong chest below and started to stroke his own cock and sped up his pace.

Brolly growled louder he couldn't help himself the display his mate gave him was sexy. He couldn't contain himself he lifted his hand to his mates and helped him with the stroking. Using his other hand to grasp Vegeta's right bottom and pull to allow his cock to go in deeper.

Vegeta moaned louder through his panting. The feel of Brolly pulling on his bottom spreading him made him hotter. He started to bounce with wild abandon keeping no pace. He bounced hard and fast feeling his end coming near he couldn't hold on much longer. The fire in the pit of his stomach began to spread throughout his body. He began to shake.

His mate was on the borderline teetering to the edge. He tighten his hand over his mates and made him stroke his cock faster. He felt his mate hips snapping and he could hear the panting above him slow and stop breathing. Yes his mate was going to cum. He felt the passage tighten and he slammed his hips up over and over again. He saw Vegeta lock and spilled his seed over his abs. Brolly groaned slamming his hips through the tightness meeting his own end filling his mate with his seed.

Vegeta met his end landing on top of his mate with a huff his breathing was harsh much like his mates. He felt the large arms hold him tight and a kiss placed on the top of his head. He winced when he felt Brolly's erection slip from him and he could feel the essence of his mate dribble from him.

"Brolly what do we do now?" He whispered.

"I do not know, but I do know one thing for certain Vegeta. No matter the outcome we will live and raise our son." Brolly smiled as Vegeta nuzzled in closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Told by Prince Vegeta** **"Freedom of the night."**

**Chapter 5**

_I am sitting down at my father's desk in the summer villa. We arrived here two days after our bonding Brolly scared away the servants from the area leaving us to our own accord. It took me much convincing yesterday for Brolly to leave my father be but it came with a price. A price I am willing to pay for my father to live. Now I plan on writing him a letter and sending it to his private room by the old pipe system only use by the royals. _

Dear King Vegeta My father.

Father I am well and everything is fine on my end. I have much news that you may not like but it is for the greater good. Firstly I am staying at the summer villa with Brolly the servants has been lack for a better term scared off by Brolly. You cannot send any here for now perhaps much later. Brolly is still quite unpredictable with his sanity and it seems only I can bring him back to a sane level. I had convinced him to end his plan in killing you and the others but there is a price. I am unable to return to the palace until the day I take the throne and I am unable to see you ever again. I am allow to contact you sparsely through the form of a letter to tell you of our progress due to the fact of a new member who will be joining our family. Yes I am with child father, I had been since the night I returned from being claimed. Do not worry father it was a mere occurrence of misfortune that lead me to believe I was abandoned. You see his father Paragus lead Brolly to believe you took me away from him and some sort of mind trick made him unable to feel and sense me thus making his sanity corrupt. But do not worry Brolly will never harm me or the unborn child.

I am unable to see you due to the fact Brolly will not forgive you for your command when he was a babe. And I would like to know why would you have ordered to kill a Saiyan with such probability of being the legendary? Such a power should have been nurtured and harvest not killed.

What of Paragus? Have you apprehended him? And what of his fate? How is the family of Kakarot's? 

I am sorry this letter must be short there aren't many papers here to use. I must saved the others until the day I can gain more supplies. I love you father and I shall miss you.

Prince of all Saiyans

Your devoted son Vegeta 

Vegeta sat down and reread the letter standing up he took a capsule slipping the letter in and dropping it into the shoot watching it be sucked away traveling to the palace. He looked out the window and watched Brolly lay on the veranda fast asleep. He smiled as he lightly rubbed his stomach thinking of the many possibilities.

**Told by King Paragus.**

_It was solely by chance that I came across the prince's letter. The fool, word hasn't came to him yet of his father's demise. But then again I cannot expect the summer villa to hold many communication devices since it's purpose to isolate itself from the outside world. I laced the letter between my fingers time and time again wondering how indeed will I approach this? Could I pretend to be Vegeta's father demanding he stay in the villa and never return? Then I would not be able to meet the little bundle of joy coming my grandson. All these questions are not helping me in the slightest. So instead I went purely by instinct I will see what I come up with._

Dear Vegeta.

I am glade to hear of you're safety and that you will give me a grandson. Come back home. I need to speak with Brolly.

_King of Vegetisie._

**Told by Prince Vegeta**

_ I read the letter over and over. The first time I read through the simple letter it gave me chills. There was something very odd indeed. It wasn't handwritten, nor did it say 'To my son' only my name. Even my fathers stamp was voided from the crisp paper. I do not like this one bit. My stomach turns every time I think how strange this letter is. _

Brolly walked into the room snaking an arm around Vegeta's shoulders leaning forward planting small kisses on his neck and cheek. He frowned as he noticed Vegeta's full attention was on a piece of paper. He could sense Vegeta's confusion through the bond; to help soothe his little fertile he begun to stroke the silken fur of Vegeta's lengthy tail.

Vegeta sighed leaning back into his mate's larger chest yearning more of the feel. He opened his mouth and breathily whispered his mate's name. "Brolly."

"What troubles you my little fertile." Brolly nuzzled the back of Vegeta's neck.

"This letter, it's strange. It cannot be from my father." Vegeta groaned when Brolly ruffled his fur. "I do not know what to make of it."

"Do not stress yourself love." Brolly nuzzled Vegeta thick black mane and purred his content. "You are with child love." Brolly hoisted Vegeta up in his arms holding him in a bridal fashion as Vegeta clung to his neck slightly annoyed with the position. Brolly chuckled and zigged zagged throughout the corridors taking his mate to lay on the day time bed. "Vegeta rest love. You have been up running about all morning. Take a nap, sleep, and dream sweet dreams." Brolly placed a gentle kiss on the top of Vegeta head idly stroking the still tight stomach.

Vegeta sighed there was no point in arguing with his mate; he did felt tired and he was sure Brolly felt it through their bond. He laid back engulfing himself in the fluffy pillows and cotton sheets allowing his thoughts to linger on the letter. Why was it so eerie to him?

**Told by Brolly**

_ I made a quick check up on Vegeta through the bond I could sense the confusion and worry in him. But I waited. I looked over the letter countless times and I knew without a shadow of doubt it came from my father Paragus. Not Vegeta's dear cowardly father…The former king. But now I am left with many questions of the future. I know my beloved fertile would not take such news well at all, how could he? How will this affect our bond? I cannot allow Vegeta to know anything yet, not until our child is born…_

Brolly ripped off a tiny piece of paper from its pad and begun to write.

Dear: Father Paragus.

I know it is you who wrote the letter to my mate and that you gained your revenge upon the king. I am demanding that you not write us again. Vegeta is with child and once he learns the truth of his father demise it may have dire consequences with my unborn child and I will not place my family in jeopardy.

Brolly.

Brolly groaned at the letter and quickly balled it up and tossed it in the trash not liking what was written; he didn't noticed the paper roll off the rim and bounced itself to the corner. He grumbled to himself and checked on his mate again from the bond noticing he was sleeping. He smirked it wouldn't take him long to get where he needed to be but first he needed to enforce the block. He couldn't let any chance that Vegeta would feel his emotions through the bond.

Happy with his mental block he took off to the air heading towards the palace powering up with every second to propel himself faster in the sky. Leaving behind the simple green trail, and a bright dot in the red cloudy sky.

He landed with a simple thud on the palace grounds, he snickered as the elite guards recognized him and dashed away; no doubt informing his father of his arrival. He strode forward making his way to the throne room, there he knew his father sat and waited. Every step was accompanied with a echo and shuddering guards; eyes wide in fear stuck where they stood. As soon as he came near the grand closed doors where his father laid beyond the guards did the strangest thing. For a bunch of hard stoned warriors they couldn't handle his presence; they fainted to the floor. Brolly didn't know if he should grunt at displeasure or laugh out in humor; instead he shrugged a shoulder and kicked away the bodies obstructing his path. Taking a strong hold of the palace doors he swung them open. "Father?"

"Ah Brolly my son, welcome to you're new home." Paragus clapped with a smile plastered to his features. Paragus slightly looked around his son. "Where is you're mate?"

"He is sleeping. I am here to confirm what I know and explain something very clearly to you." Brolly stood tall his arms crossed eyes locked to his sire's.

"What is it son?" Paragus huffed.

"I know the king is dead, is this correct?" Brolly watched as his father answered in a simple curt nod confirming what he knew. "I do not wish for Vegeta to know this and that no one, and I repeat no one comes to the Villa. I was utter peace for my mate and son. If you send anyone I will kill them understood."

"Fine son, but what of I? I wish to see my grandson, I wish to see you. What if I need you're help Brolly?" Paragus argued. Indeed he wishes to see his grandson.

Brolly smirked widely. "Vegeta's father is unable to see the child and so will you be unable. I am done here father. Yes you do have my deepest thanks for all the sacrifices you had done for me but now it is over father you gained what you desired and taken you're revenge. I am done. I will spend the rest of my days away from everyone with my family."

"Truly son. If I came you would do no harm to me?" Paragus reasoned.

Brolly turned his eyes silted holding a promise he would act upon instantly. "Send no one." Brolly felt a slight stir from his mate through the bond and in a flash he was soaring in to the sky.

Told by Paragus.

_I haven't seen my son since that faithful day he came here spewing his warnings. I tested them a few times sending doctors to the villa with a letter stating they needed to be there to monitor Vegeta throughout the pregnancy only to have them never to return and a letter the next day covered in their blood. I sent several letter's stating I needed my son here for a short amount of time and that the doctor was to be there for Vegeta; but my son is stubborn and sticking to what he had said. _

_ I need him here, the people are revolting against me now that they know Brolly had said he was done with me. Now the people know my son is not under my control and that is mated to the prince. They are trying to take me down, so that the rightful ruler takes the throne; that fucking slut Vegeta. Only the guards of the throne and elites follow me but not by their choice fortunately for me. They took a blood oath to protect and serve the King, and I am king. But the others, ohh the others rebelled and creating an army to crush my small army of powerful warriors. To my luck they have the scientist on their side. Bardock. Oh I will find a way to gain my son no matter the cost._

**Told by Raditz.**

_Finally father begun listening to me. Since the death of my troublesome little brother father went in a spiral of depression and rage, it was only the day he nearly killed himself did I push a bond on him. This bond was out of my creation. I pushed all my memories of Kakarot and things I knew for certain in my fathers mind as he lay on the cold floor in a puddle of his blood. It was the look of shock and terror in his eyes that made me know for certain he finally 'saw' Kakarot. After countless hours sitting in the infirmary waiting for the regeneration tank to do its wonders, I came up with a plan. A plan that would remove Paragus and place the house of Vegeta back in their rightful place; on the throne. But of course I needed many more to back me up._

_ My father joined without any doubts, he owed it to Vegeta after the things we believed Kakarot has done to him. My father maybe a third class but he was a battle genius and with him beside me I know we can do this. One big obstacle was the super elites they were a force to be reckoned with. Father currently is trying to figure a way to get through them without any casualties; enough had died already. Our King._

_ Currently we hide in the dragons mound hidden in the red sand caves away from any onlookers. We will take Paragus down, find Vegeta, and right the planet once again. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Told by Raditz.**

_ I grow worrisome many a times; thoughts of how we will accomplish this task. Another variable in play is Brolly, the legendary super Sayian. From what our sources gather Brolly had not killed the prince but yet bonded with him; it will not be an easy. How will the legendary react to this plan? How will it affect us all? It was certain the legendary was unstable. The informants have told us this, Brolly and Vegeta are residing in the summer villa across the red sea. The prince is with child, and Brolly had killed every medicine man that dared come close to the territory. I do not know how we will achieve communication with the prince but one thing was certain; we must speak with the prince, to see if he could reason with his unstable mate. I could only prey to the mighty god Bejita to help us in our endeavors. _

**Told by Tarnip. **

_As mush as I wish I could say I stood my ground and helped my dear brother; it would be an utter lie. As soon as I heard the rumble and crashing in the ballroom; I bolted. I ran through the old passageways through the palace, hiding like a sewer rat. Once I was discovered four days later I believed it was my time to die, even then I whimpered. Then when he spoke and he told me who he was and what he was planning and he had a role for me to play, to make up for the shame and dishonor I brought to my house; I couldn't deny him. It was my chance to make up for the wrong I had done, leaving my brother behind to be killed by a snake. I could have done something, he would be alive if I didn't run off like the coward I am. I will make it up to you my brother and I will be there for my nephew. _

_ Since I wasn't one for public appearances, and never around for important meetings, my face wasn't easily recognizable. By the great Bejita many people didn't even know I existed! I was a personal advisor to my brother and that was all; only to come around when he called for me. I also knew the palace like the back of my hand from each passage, each little nook, and corner. So it made me the perfect candidate to play the spy in their grand schemes to over throw Paragus. _

_ All I had to do was scrub down in slave clothing, pretend to be a cleaner, so I could gain access to all the rooms. I kept my ear to the floor, listening, gathering any information I could about what has been occurring._

_ But most of all I listened to anything that had to do with my nephew, poor Vegeta becoming a bonded mate to such a crazed being. There must be more I can do for him, I need to go and see him! I need to beg for forgiveness for my cowardice, I need… I need redemption. _

**Told by Bardock**

_ Coming up with a plan to take down the elites is becoming more of a hassle then I expected. Countless hours I had sat here staring blankly at the map of the palace looking for any possible scenarios where there would be no casualties. What ki invention could I possibility create that would not kill and yet render them unconscious?_

_ I'm having a mental block, I know why; Kakarot. My baby boy, the last child my mate brought to me; Torn. God's it was only the fact of Kakarot's birth that allowed me to live beyond my mate. It was that plea to stay alive, and severing the bond as much as we could at the time, still it wasn't enough; I felt that pain like it was my own. But it was Kakarot that kept me living on. Now that has been taken away, and all I truly wish to do is join my mate. _

_ Now it is my new obligation that keeps me going, the prince. It is what I owe him. It was what the planet needs, Paragus is full hearty he doesn't understand the politics, economy, nor the workings of being a king. He needed to be gone, and blood for blood. He killed the true king took his life, and now we will take his; blood for blood. _

_ Then maybe once everything is done I could finally truly sleep. Maybe join Torn beside Bejita. _

Raditz poked his head inside the jarred door peeking in, seeing if any changes in his father's slump. Noticing it had not in fact change. "Father, sleep. You are working yourself too hard."

Bardock chuckled deeply. "I'm working myself too hard eh boy? Funny looks like to me I haven't done a damn thing!" He growled deep in his throat.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Perhaps a spar would ease some tension?" Raditz opened the door wide and leaned against the frame. "Or are you too old to handle a good spar?" With a large cocky grin and a snap of his fingers he laughed.

"Boy you're too much like your Numa, I'll wipe your sorry hide all over the mountain tops." Bardock stretched as he stood from his seat, a good spar would help him relax. He couldn't help to smile at his son, thinking he was too hard on the boy, and neglectful. Maybe he could make it up to him one day.


End file.
